Vignetting of photographs is a well-known procedure in photography. Vignetters are commercially available which are both shaded and unshaded. While shaded vignetters are preferable, conventional shaded vignetters do not allow movement of the vignette.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a shaded vignetter which allows for selectively adjustable positioning of the vignette within the shade.
Another objective the present invention is the provision of an improved vignetter which has substantially universal movement within a shade.
Another objective of the present invention in the provision of an adjustable shaded vignetter which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.